


Danny's Men

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Danny "Danno" Williams Deserved Better, Jealous Steve McGarrett, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Multiple Partners, Not Beta Read, Open Relationships, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: Danny's given up on relationships. They just...don't seem to be in the cards for him. Doesn't mean he gets to be lonely.---Steve comes back and wants to surprise Danny, but he's the one who's more surprised when he walks in on Danny and Luke. Danny awkwardly explains his new life choices and now Steve is walking on eggshells. He wants to address what could have almost been but wasn't. It's harder now for a variety of reasons, one of them seems to be he's not the only one who wants to try and change Danny's mind about going steady.
Relationships: Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams, Danny "Danno" Williams/Luke (Hawaii 5-0), Stan Edwards/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 19
Kudos: 85





	1. Luke

Steve knew he was going to get some sort of reaction from Danny. He's been gone for months and the last couple of weeks he's gone radio silent. He feels horribly guilty but he's sure that his return will make up for everything...eventually. 

Arriving home to find that Danny’s moved back to his own place gave him a bad feeling. Sure he knew that Danny’s house was important for the sake of the kids. That as much as he was willing to offer his own home for them, in the eyes of the law and other agencies, Danny needed a place on paper. He wished Danny had stayed in the McGarrett home but he couldn’t blame the blond for not wanting to be there. He understood it would be awkward and painful with him not being there...and since he hasn’t been answering any sort of communications in the past couple of weeks...he wasn’t sending the best signals. 

There was just a lot he needed to deal with. Putting to rest all McGarrett ghosts from the past and learn to move on from all the secrets. Becoming confused at having Catherine back in his life and learning just how stupid and toxic that was to even consider. She broke his heart once more, but with sick pettiness, he also broke hers. 

Now he was coming home. Not because he made peace with everything...but because the last thing he needed to address was his feelings about Danny. 

It was time to stop ignoring what was in front of them. He’s mad at himself for being too much of a coward to take that final leap. Danny had been ready. Looking back he saw all of the actions and wordless declarations of love. He did things for Steve no one’s ever done, gone farther for him than what any civilian cop could or should do...but Danny did. They had built something amazing and that’s what kept Danny from literally speaking the words, but the actions had all been there. It had been up to Steve to just take the actions. 

But he didn’t. 

He’d been too afraid. 

Now he was back and it was his mission. To make the move he should have so many times before. To give Danny and himself the happiness they could have had from the beginning. 

He’s hyped up because if he wasn’t the nerves would have him frozen in place. So he doesn’t bother knocking, he sees the car outside and knows it’s Danny’s day off, and he still has a key. He unlocks the door and...he finds Danny. Not alone. No. He finds Danny naked, writhing in pleasure and hands gripping on to Luke’s hair as the other man, almost fully naked himself is deep throating him. 

He’s frozen in place, but it’s not the nerves. 

He can’t really identify the feelings he has inside of him. There are plenty. Or maybe he can, he just doesn’t want to. 

“ _Steve_?” Danny’s voice is hoarse, but also with a tone Steve’s never heard before. Though he’s never been privy to Danny while he’s in such a state. 

Even though he’s been caught, even as Danny and Luke scramble to find something to cover themselves, even as they redress once they realize Steve wasn’t leaving...he couldn’t think of what to say or what to do. So he remained in place. 

“Is he okay?” Luke whispered to Danny. 

Steve wasn’t sure what his expression did, but it couldn’t have been pretty. Luke took a step back and Danny placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

The knot that formed after laying eyes on them twisted when he saw Danny whisper something in Luke’s ear. Luke looked uncertain and whispered what looked like ‘ _you sure?_ ’ and Danny nodded to him. 

With a lot of uncertainty, Luke leaves and Steve doesn’t feel any better now that he was alone with Danny. How long had this been going on? Was it a secret or did the rest of the team know? It had to be a secret, how could no one tell him? 

Well, Danny could have asked them not to. Was this after Steve left or before? 

Where did that leave them?

Steve snaps out of his thoughts when he hears glass clink together. Danny’s grabbed some tumblers and placed them on the coffee table, a bottle of whiskey being opened. This was a conversation that needed something stronger than coffee or beer it seemed. He didn’t deny that. 

As Danny hands him his drink he says, “I didn’t know you were coming back.” 

The way he said it made Steve frown. It could mean he didn’t know that Steve was coming back today, but it could also be heard as not knowing if he’d _ever_ be coming back. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” He didn’t want to pretend anymore. He couldn't say he wanted to surprise everyone. He loved everyone else too, but not the way he loved Danny. He came back specifically for his Danno. 

“You know I hate surprises...” Danny said gently. 

Part of Steve wanted to be mad at the blond. If he...if Danny had just _waited_ a bit longer! But...hadn’t Danny waited enough? The way Danny was looking at him was knowingly. Their feelings for each other was probably the worst kept secret everyone knew. But now the narrative was different. 

“How...h-how long have you two been together?” He asked. It tasted incredibly bitter in his mouth that he downed his entire drink in two gulps. 

Danny stiffens for a moment before taking a sip of his own drink. He licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair. 

Steve’s noticed that he’s let it grow on the sides a bit more, and all that comes to mind is picturing Luke being allowed to touch it, to run his fingers through it, to tug on it just as he’s about to reach climax. Steve grips his glass tightly and his mouth twists as he dons a sour expression of jealousy at the thought. 

He’s brought out of his thoughts of missing out being the one to enjoy Danny’s amazing hair that only said blond and his kids were really ever allowed to touch.

“We’re not.” 

“ _What_?” He demands. Then he scoffs, “I’m getting older but my mind’s still pretty damn sharp, Daniel. I know damn well what I saw! Don’t-”

“I don’t do relationships anymore!” Danny cut him off and blurted out. 

Steve’s anger left him as shock coursed through him. Even as he took a moment to ponder the words, they still didn’t make sense. “ _What_?” He demands, more out of confusion than in anger like the last.

“Relationships. I...I don’t do them. Love, romantic love anyway, just isn’t...isn’t in the cards for me, Steven. And I’ve stopped fighting it. This thing I have with Luke is...fun. But just sexual. Friends with benefits.” Danny explained. His voice was calm though slightly resigned. 

After a decade of being by his side through so much, Steve could hear it clear as crystal. Yet the words coming out of Danny’s mouth were so foreign.

“Danny, no...I...that’s...” He didn’t know what to say. 

“It’s okay, Steve. I mean, maybe it’s a shock that I'm interested in men but there are things I’ve come to terms with since you’ve been away. While I was healing, I hit some horrible lows. There were some days when I didn’t think I had it in me to continue on at all...”

The far off look worried Steve. Guilt bloomed brighter as he realized he should have stayed. Danny needed him to stay and be there for him...but he left. He left Danny in one of the worst moments of his life and only through his own Jersian stubbornness and maybe his kids, did he come through it. 

Danny blinked his vision back to focus and tried to smile, “I had expectations that just wouldn’t be coming true. A heart too damaged and it wasn’t healing. So, I made a choice. I still have needs, and I'm tired of living the lie that I was only straight when I'm...not. And apps nowadays are quite convenient...the thing with Luke was a surprise. But a nice one.”

“Danny...you can’t quit on love,” Steve told him softly but imploringly. 

“What has loving someone outside of Ohana ever gotten me, Steve?” The hurt in Danny’s eyes made Steve’s heart ache. He wanted it gone. He wanted Danny to smile and feel happiness! “Nothing but heartache. I can’t take it anymore. And I won’t.”

“...I’m back,” Steve stated. 

Their eyes meet and they share an entire conversation without uttering a single word.

“I’m glad you’re home safe. I am.”

“But that’s it?” Steve asked quietly. 

Danny gulped down the rest of his drink, took a moment before he nodded. “What more do you want from me?” 

Steve heard the ‘ _That I haven’t already given_ ’ and he looked away in shame. 


	2. Stan

His homecoming was about the opposite as his goodbye party. Even if some of the team wanted to make an event out of it. Steve told them he appreciated it, but just...no. 

He couldn’t celebrate after knowing how much he’s hurt Danny. What’s a bigger blow somehow was that Danny doesn’t even blame him. Part of him thinks maybe it would make more sense if Danny was angry with him. If he'd yell at Steve for being too slow or too scared to make a move! But no. Danny was understanding and despite the hurt, loved Steve as much as possible...but he got tired of waiting for him. 

After he left Danny’s house that day he went back to his place and sat out in the lanai, drinking, and looking out into the ocean. The chair beside him shouldn’t have bothered him as much as it did, and yet it pissed him off a great deal. 

Mostly because it a horrid reminder of who it belongs to and what he messed up. Plus a reminder of how much of a moron he'd been for leaving Danny like he had and ruining their chance. Life was cruel and he’d been so stupidly afraid. 

How many chances had he’d given Catherine only for her to break his heart and trust again and again? 

How many many times had Danny proven himself completely loyal to Steve over and over again, coming through for him in all matters, and never leaving him?

Now, for the sake of his own preservation, Danny’s given up on love. He hasn’t rejected Steve exactly, but...it _felt_ like a rejection. As he looked away from the sea to the empty seat next to him, the very seat he left Danny in, he can’t help but think that he’s paying for his own mistakes. 

Going back to work is awkward. Not because Lincoln doesn’t back down from the position he thought he'd find him in. It honestly should have surprised him to know that everyone accepted Danny as the next in line as head of Five-Oh. And Danny gave him back the reigns without any fuss. The blond works with Quinn more though when he goes out into the field. Steve's jealous of it, but they continue to come in for work day after day, and eventually partner up here and there. 

They banter and bicker and it feels like old times. 

Except he finds himself staring at Danny pathetically and hopelessly smitten whenever there’s a lull. The ache and bout of jealousy of not being with Danny remains. All of his attributes of how much of an amazing person pop out to Steve here and there and he can’t help think it’s a shame that Danny’s given up on love. It wasn’t fair! Danny was so incredible and amazing, he deserved all of the love! 

Today they have a break on a case that’s been giving them too many dead ends. They sort of luck out when a place of interest is someplace that Stan Edwards had dealings with. Steve hates the idea of Danny having to deal with his ex-wife’s ex-husband but they were in dire need. He offers to go with Danny, but his partner tells him it’s probably best to do it on his own. 

Steve assumed it was so Danny could be as... _persuasive_ as needed. Though he didn’t hand over his badge as a play of intimidation, still, that’s what he assumes. 

Every moment that passes without a sign of Danny makes him worry. Being as impatient as he is he goes looking...and wishes he hadn’t. 

There’s a plant that obscures him from view and it wasn’t like they were interested in anything but themselves it seems. Steve couldn’t even force himself to believe some stupid lie like ‘it’s not what it seems’. As impossible it was to accept the way Stan was looking at Danny, Steve could see the desire and affection even from where he stood. As Danny moved to turn away while fixing his hair and licked his clearly reddened and swollen lips, Stan reaches for Danny’s wrist and pulls him back for seemingly another kiss. 

Danny pushes him off, but not with indignation nor rage. It’s playful and Danny’s eyes get a sparkle in them that Steve doesn’t see as much anymore. 

_“Do you really have to go? How about an extended lunch? I’ve got an in at the Hilton.”  
_

_“I’m on the clock. ‘Convincing’ you shouldn’t have happened anyway. You should have waited for me to thank you properly later.”  
_

_“How can I resist you when you’re right here in front of me?”  
_

_“Did you ever think that when you were married to Rachel?”  
_

_“Would it surprise or excite you if I had?”  
_

_“Stanley, please...I really can’t. Behave.”_

He sounded so light and free. Rage coursed through him and he stormed back to the front lobby. Luckily, he and Danny didn’t come alone, so Danny would have a way back to the office or the next place. Steve just...he had to go. 

* * *

  
He’s not sure why he came all of the way here. Or what he hopes the outcome would be. Before he could organize his thoughts he’s knocking on Luke’s door with urgency and the other man opens it with surprise. 

“You’re not here to kill me are you?” 

In the back of his mind, there’s a morbid voice that reminds Steve that that _is_ an option. He could make it look like an accident and cover his tracks perfectly. But he knew Danny would know and it’s frighteningly only the thought of upsetting Danny that makes that option impossible. Not that Luke was an innocent man, nor that he was a father, or any other sensible thing. Only that it would upset Danny.

His feelings confuse him more than ever. He’s hurt and even if he can’t really stand Luke right now, he feels hurt for him too. 

“I saw Danny with someone else!” He blurted out after what was probably an uncomfortable amount of time. 

“Ah.” Luke says and then steps back to open the door a bit wider, “This could be a short or long convo. Wanna come in for a beer?”

Steve wasn’t sure what exactly to make of the reaction, so he nodded to the invitation. Following Luke inside and closing the door behind him, he stands a bit awkwardly as Luke fetches them each a beer. 

Luke uncaps his and takes a swig and tries to analyze Steve. He can’t however so he bluntly asks, “Why come to tell me? Why not take it up with Danny?”

“...you should know,” Steve says as he uncaps his. 

“I do,” Luke replies casually. 

Steve’s eyes snap back to Luke and demands, “ _What_? And...you’re _okay_ with it?” 

Taking another sip, he mulls his answer over in his mind first. “That’s a loaded question. Simple answer is yes. I know about it and I’m ' _okay_ ' with it.”

“And the not so simple answer?” Steve asked carefully. 

Luke sighed, “The not so simple answer is that it’s easy to _be_ around him. To _want_ him. To... _love_ him. To see how strong and proudly he stands after all the pain he’s been through.”

They lock eyes and there’s an accusation there. Steve doesn’t get angry at it because Luke was right in his silent claim. 

Luke clears his throat before continuing, “Do I wish I was the only one? Of course. I wish so badly I was everything Danny needed. That I could be _all_ he needed. But I’m not. And I’d much rather have a part of him than none of him...” 

That made sense. Too much sense. 

“So...who was it?” Luke asked. 

Steve heard a bit of jealousy in his voice. He felt joy about not being the only one to feel that emotion in the scenario. Although Luke had more of Danny than Steve did, so he dared say his jealousy was grander. 

“Stan Edwards.” He replied. 

“Ah.” Luke clicks his tongue, but there was some surprise in his eyes. 

It made Steve frown and the question was leaving his lips before he could stop himself. “How many others _are_ there?”

Luke chugged the remainder of his beer and said, “That’s probably something you should hear from him.” 


	3. Adam

He doesn’t confront Danny about Stan. The looks Danny sometimes sends him makes Steve think Danny knows he knows. They just don’t talk about it. 

It was Danny’s business. 

And Steve has no idea how the hell to tackle this. His feelings for Danny haven’t gone away. Now that he’s accepted them, they’ve only gotten stronger. He catches little details about him having been with someone. Hair slightly undone, a bruise too close to his neck when they haven’t had any run-ins in the field that would explain it, Danny donning on a particular smile that comes after being _satisfied_. 

In a twisted and weird way, he’s happy for Danny. To finally be living his true self. Much in a Danno fashion, he doesn’t hide it but he never makes it about himself. Five-Oh is made up of some of the most clever and intuitive minds Steve’s ever had the privilege to work with. So they probably have picked up on the same things he has. Should they speak to Danny about those moments behind closed doors, Steve didn’t know. 

He still thinks it’s the wrong decision.

Danny was made of anger, sarcasm, and love. So much love! He deserved all of the romance his partner is willing to give. 

He wants to think it’s a phase. 

That Danny’s heartache of Steve leaving him the way he did, was what lead him to think he needed...a _break_! To sow some more oats before realizing it was time to settle down again. With that one person he loved who loved him back. 

Steve wanted more than anything to prove to Danny that he was that person. 

* * *

It’s one of his days off and so far didn’t have any plans beyond taking Eddie for a walk. There’s a knock at the door. He hoped it was Danny. There was this weird.... _shift_ between them now that he hated and wished would just disappear. His mind also supplied a lot of mental imagines of where he could be, and with whom, and what they might be doing. 

It wasn’t Danny however. 

It was Adam. 

“Hey, come in. What’s up?” Steve asks. 

Adam looked, not nervous, but not as comfortable as he normally was around him. 

“Everything okay?” Steve questioned. Adam’s past with the Yakuza popped into his mind. He wondered if anything else had transpired with that while he was away. 

“Yeah! Yeah...I just...I think...there’s a conversation we need to have.” 

It was very clear it wasn’t one Adam _wanted_ to have, so it only made something uneased settle in Steve’s stomach. “And what might that be?” 

“I uh...when you left, we all did our best to be there for Danny.” 

That ever present guilt he felt about his actions rose to the forefront and he squared his shoulders, as if to prepare for a hit. “I appreciate it. I...I regret leaving him so soon.” At all. He regrets leaving at all.

“You had to figure some things out. No one blames you for that.” 

Maybe not, Steve thinks. But some may blame him for the damage he’s done to Danny’s heart. _He_ blames himself a lot about that. 

“Is that the topic that _needs_ to be talked about?” Steve asked pointedly. 

“No,” Adam admitted. Taking a deep breath he met Steve’s gaze as he said, “There were different ways the team helped Danny. When it was my turn...well, I kept him company. I managed to get him to go surfing with me. Then we’d go to the bar he took me to after I came back without Kono...”

Steve frowned, he hadn’t known about that. 

Adam saw that and explained, “I appreciated all the help and support you guys offered. But Kono was your friend before I was. Danny was her friend before he was mine too but he...he understood the sort of heartache I was feeling. And I _needed_ that. After you left...it felt like those moments again. And so we drank. Probably more than we should have...”

“What are you saying?” Steve asked. He could read where this was going and jealousy and rage were blooming again. The anger was more at himself and the situation because he didn’t really have any reason to as angry. They were adults, they were _single,_ consenting adults, why couldn’t they find comfort in each other? Steve had left. The team knew he had left and that _Catherine_ had gone with him! He went radio silent for weeks, didn’t communicate properly...how were they to know he was coming to terms about his feelings for Danny? Still, he had to ask the words, as painful as they were to say them aloud. “You and Danny...?” 

Adam nodded. “Yeah.”

Steve let out a shaky breath. It was almost a chuckle but he didn’t find this at all humorous. 

“Do you know about Luke and Stan?” Steve probably could have asked that with better tact. He could clearly hear the jealous, spiteful, and bitterness in his voice as he demanded the question. 

To his slight surprise, Adam looks at him with sympathy and nodded. “Yeah. He's honest from the start. About where his mind is, where his heart is. He didn't want to close himself off. Though he tried for a bit, it wasn't him. So he followed instincts he ignored for decades. Danny makes it clear where he stands with us. And then it’s our choice if we want to still be with him...” He pauses as he tries to figure out what Steve was thinking. Steve himself couldn’t even figure out what he was feeling, let alone thinking. Adam cleared his throat awkwardly and continued. “Luke talked to Danny...and Danny told me. He offered to be the one to tell you about us, but I knew I had to do this face to face. I don’t mean to hurt you, Steve. I never expected it to happen if I’m honest.”

“And if I asked you to stop seeing Danny?” Steve asked before he could even think about his question. 

“I’d say I’m sorry but no. Those moments with Danny aren’t about the rest of the world. Or you. Or the team...just us. A moment when we make each other feel alive and better. And I just...I can’t. I can’t stop. And I don't want to. As long as Danny wants it...”

It hurt. Steve couldn’t deny it. It felt like a betrayal but he reminds himself bitterly that he’s only got himself to blame. 

“You need to go,” Steve muttered as he turned away from Adam. 

Adam didn’t argue and gave him a nod before making his exit. 


	4. Steve

There are no dire cases that need him to come in, so he takes some time off. He does anything he can to distract himself but nothing works. No matter what he does, where he goes, or what he tries to do he can’t stop thinking about Danny. 

Or Danny’s other men. 

His mind faces at a million miles per minute, trying to imagine how any of those circumstances could have happened at all. Naturally part of the answer has to include booze. He doesn’t think Danny would fall into any of those ‘ _relationships’_ sober. 

It leaves a horrible bitter taste in his mouth. 

The real crux of it all was that the only person to blame here is himself. He’d waited too long in fear and shame. He’d given Catherine far more chances than she deserved. Danny deserved better, and Steve doesn’t think he has the best but he’s doing the most with what he’s got. 

So around the third day of his days off, he texts Danny and invites him over for dinner. 

* * *

Steve wishes Danny would just come in like he used to, but he understands that things aren’t like how they used to be. So when the doorbell rings, he goes to answer it. The awkwardness is obvious and he hates, and he thinks he can see that Danny hates it too. 

Danny raises the six-pack of beer he brings and offers a sheepish smile, “Wasn’t sure what was on the menu, but didn’t want to come empty-handed.”

Steve returns the sheepish smile with a small one of his own and takes the case, “Nothing fancy. Some meat and potato dishes really. So this is perfect.”

“Is it just us?” Danny asked, looking to see if he could spot anyone else. 

“It is. I...I’ve been in a mood. Junior’s avoiding me I think. And well...” Steve clears his throat after a moment that goes on a bit too long. “I wanted us to have a dinner together. To prove that...no matter what, we can still be...us.”

“Good. That’s...real good. I’m thankful.” 

Never since he’s known Danny have they been this awkward. Steve hates it but he hopes that by the end of the night, everything, or at least most things will be resolved. 

He goes to place the beers in the fridge for the moment as he finishes cooking. Danny tries to help, but Steve insists on doing the work since Danny’s the guest. 

Danny perches himself up on the counter like he’s done many times, and watches Steve around the kitchen. They’re in silence for a bit before Danny speaks. 

“I never meant to hurt you.” 

With his back momentarily turned to Danny, he grips his utensils a bit tighter, and answers, “Adam said the same.”

Danny winces slightly before sighing, “We had many chances, Steve. I mean even now we haven’t said any real words to each other about why this is upsetting you.”

Turning to face Danny, Steve demands quietly, “Aren’t _you_ upset?” 

“I was,” Danny replied evenly as he hopped down from the counter. “More than. When I heard you walk away from me and really leaving. I was more than upset when I knew you were off with _her_. I was more than upset for a long time, Steve. But it was tiring. It was draining. God knows how much longer I have in this world with the job I do, so I wanted to stop being upset. I worked through it, and I made peace with it!” 

Steve turned back to the stove only to move anything that might burn if he stopped paying attention to it. Once he knew he didn’t have to worry about the food he turned his attention to Danny. Taking two big steps and he was in front of the blond. Danny didn’t move away and waited for Steve’s reaction. 

“I love you...” Steve said quietly. It wasn’t the first time he’s said those words to Danny, but for the first time, they were said with his true feelings for his Danno. 

“I never doubted it,” Danny replied just as quietly. 

“But now... _now_ I mean it in a romantic way. I’m _in_ love with you, Danny!” Steve declared as he reached to take Danny’s hands.

Danny let him. He also licked his lips as he tried to think of how to respond. “Steve...”

“I know it took me more than forever! And I have a lot of work to do to make things right, but I just want a chance, Danny. _Please_!” He begged as he squeezed Danny’s hands before lifting them up to kiss his knuckles. “Let’s give us a chance...”

Steve could see Danny consider it, but his eyes were filled with too much grief that he knew the answer before Danny spoke. The knot in his stomach that was usually jealousy became pure guilt because he understood that the pain in Danny’s eyes was caused by him. 

“I love you too. And it may seem unfair and cruel but...I can’t, Steven. I just...I can’t. There’d be too much on the line. And now it’s a lot more complicated than ever. I...I should go.” Danny blinked away tears and made his way to leave. 

Steve reached to hold on to his wrist to stop him. He wanted and was more than prepared to drop to his kneed and honestly beg at this point. But sharing a look with Danny, he let the blond go and watched him leave. 

The heartache he felt was unrivaled by nearly every other heartache he’s ever had. 

* * *

As much as he wants to avoid more awkwardness, avoiding work isn’t the way to go. He’s pleased to have something other than his feelings to think about. There was a chance he might have been an extra bit rougher with a perp they caught for questioning since for this Adam and Danny paired up, and his jealousy had trouble remaining in check. 

Lou and Tani both tried to talk to him about it, but he wasn’t in the mood for it. 

The case was thankfully wrapped up soon and he left early. Paperwork was piling up on his desk, but he couldn’t focus enough to try to tackle it. 

The weekend that follows, he didn’t expect to see anyone. His plans outside of taking Eddie for his walks was to sit on the lanai and stare off into the ocean, and hope against hope that his problems would solve themselves. 

So he’s quite surprised when Danny shows up. Looking back to where the blond is standing, it’s like a parallel of that stupid day he wished he could go back to. He’d make a different choice and his life would be so much different, and so much better. 

He doesn’t utter a single word, not sure what to say. Danny sits next to him and grabs a beer from the cooler that Steve brought out, and they sit and drink and watch the ocean together. 

Even with the tension, having Danny by his side is the calmest he’s ever been. And that reminder is what sets Steve’s decision. He places his beer down and stands before offering his hand to Danny. “Dance with me.” 

Danny looked up with a confused expression, “What?”

“Dance with me,” Steve repeated and waited patiently. 

“There’s no music,” Danny commented but placed his own beer down safely and took Steve’s hand. 

Steve helped Danny up and a bit further onto the beach, “Let the ocean waves be our song.” 

As Steve wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist, Danny wrapped them around Steve’s neck and they swayed as if they were some of the last guests at a wedding. 

“I can’t live without you.” Steve murmured into Danny’s ear. Danny stiffened but before he could pull away from Steve, Steve held him closer. “I’m not going to ask you to give them up. I...some days it’ll be hard. Stan and Luke will be easier to dismiss because they’re not in our every day to day. Adam...that’s going to be harder. But...I can’t sit back and not _do_ anything! God knows I’ve done enough of that over the last decade.”

“Steve...”

“I wish I could have all of you, but I’d rather have some of you than none of you,” Steve repeated some of what Luke had told him. It’d been too true. 

“Are you sure?” Danny asked quietly. He pulled back just enough to look into Steve’s eyes and read his expression. 

Steve cupped his face and was as honest as he wished he’d been long before. “I’ll have days when my jealousy will be too much. You’ll get annoyed. I’ll be clingy. I might even play dirty and try to pull rank when there’s a chance for it on the job to have you away from Adam and closer to me...but I’ll learn to deal with it. And I trust you to keep strong and put me in my place when I’m being too childish. But am I sure? I’ve been enough of an idiot to not have done anything before...I’m done with that. So yes, if you’ll have me...I’m sure.” 

* * *

It’s not perfect, but when has his life ever been that? It’s a lot easier though. Maybe he’s not Danny’s whole world anymore, but Danny’s his. He’ll never lose sight of that again. 


End file.
